Field of the Invention
This invention relates to motorcycle accessories, and more particularly relates to passenger bars for affixation to motorcycle gas tanks.
Description of the Related Art
Motorcycle riders and passenger tend to slide forward on their seat into the gas tank and each other when a motorcycle brakes suddenly. Passengers behind motorcycle drivers are also particularly susceptible to sliding backward off the rear of the motorcycle when the motorcycle suddenly accelerates. Lateral sliding motion can be experienced by passengers when a motorcycle enters a curve at high velocities, or when the motorcycle rides over unavoidable potholes, or suddenly decelerates to avoid gravel. Riders of high performance or sport motorcycles are particularly prone to these forces.
Passengers desired handles, secured to the motorcycle, which they can grip to secure themselves during forceful motion of the motorcycle. There is no product on the market that is designed to provide effective passenger securement disposed forward of the motorcycle driver. Because passengers often wrap their arms around a driver's waist, a handle disposed forward of the driver is desirable and beneficial.
Most aftermarket motorcycle accessories that mount onto gas tanks do so using either integrated bungee cords or epoxy adhesives. These products are designed to protect the gas tank from scratching or some are designed as storage compartments.
There exists a need in the art for a simple and effective handle for motorcycle passenger disposed forward of the driver.